Welcome Home
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: /SPOILE CHAPITRE 36\ Mika a retrouvé son Yuu-chan et un flot de sentiment qu'il pensait à jamais perdu refait surface en lui. Malgré les années qui les avaient tous les deux séparés, Yuu n'a pas changé et sera toujours présent pour lui.


**Disclaimer:** _Owari No Seraph appartient à Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya._

 **Pairing:** _MikaYuu bien entendu :)_

 **Note (1):** _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga et je suis très contente de pouvoir contribué à ce petit fandom avec un MikaYuu. De plus, c'est mon OTP ultime alors il se tardait que j'écrive enfin sur eux x) Malheureusement je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce fandom mais je reviendrai probablement ^^_

 **Note (2):** _Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe etc. Ma bêta lectrice n'a pas encore corrigé x) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même alors bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 _ **Welcome Home :**_

« Welcome home, Mika »

Ces simples mots eurent pour goût d'émouvoir le concerné. Il avait senti les battements de son cœur battre à tout rompre et eut le sentiment de revivre, d'exister dans ce cruel monde qui lui avait parut pourtant si fade et sans aucun intérêt. Ses deux bras autour du cou de son très cher Yuu-chan, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et pleurant à chaude larme, il se rendit alors compte à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en sa famille.

Il grimaça en songeant à ce mot qu'il crut ne plus pouvoir utiliser depuis la jour où il avait tout perdu : Sa famille et son humanité. On lui avait tout retiré et il avait longuement été persuadé de ne rien pouvoir récupérer. Toutefois, il avait retrouvé Yuu-chan, « sa précieuse princesse » comme dirait Ferid mais surtout, sa raison de vivre. Et Yuu-chan était actuellement dans ses bras et il l'avait accepté malgré sa nature de vampire, il lui avait même dit que cela ne changeait rien car il ferait toujours partie de leur famille. De plus, Yuu-chan était également prêt à lui offrir son sang. Le comportement de son meilleur ami lui avait réchauffé le cœur, surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet que lui lançait le brun. Il le trouvait adorable à être soucieux ainsi, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison là que Mika l'aimait beaucoup.

Yuu-chan lui avait tout de même dit qu'il se mettrait à pleurer si jamais il « mourait une nouvelle fois ». Sur le coup, Mika lui avait balancé une réponse stupide pour cacher l'embarras qu'il avait ressentit mais c'était sentiment de bonheur qui avait fait surface depuis tant d'années et en y réfléchissant, il était vraiment heureux.

Après tout, il avait beau être un « vampire moche », ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment vampire mais entre ces deux espèces, il y avait tout de même quelqu'un qui l'acceptait et c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Durant ces quatre années où il avait été contraint de vivre seul, entourer des vampires, ces horribles êtres qui avaient assassinés sa précieuse famille et qui l'avait condamné à être du bétail avant de faire ensuite partie des leurs, il avait beaucoup souffert.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, son caractère s'était mis à changer et il perdit tout l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse et cessa même de sourire. Il était devenu un être dénué de la moindre émotion. Sa voix grave prenait toujours un ton glacial, son regard bleuté était froid et par dessus tout, il n'avait plus jamais pleurer.

Cependant, ce fut en revoyant Yuu-chan que toutes ses émotions avaient refait surface jusqu'à même pleurer. Il avait senti ses yeux s'humidifiaient et sans pouvoir se contrôler, ses larmes étaient tombées, roulant contre sa joue avant de s'étaler lamentablement contre le sol. Cela lui avait fait du bien même s'il était un peu honteux d'avoir pleurer ainsi devant son meilleur ami mais au moins il était sur d'une chose, il gardait toujours en lui une part d'humanité.

Durant toutes ses années où il avait vécu juste dans le but de le retrouver, malgré toute la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer, il était réellement heureux de revoir sa raison de vivre.

Il était en effet rassuré de savoir que Yuu-chan était encore vivant et que son sacrifice lui avait permis d'offrir la liberté à son frère de cœur. Finalement, cela ne fut pas tant que cela une liberté car Yuu-chan s'était retrouvé une seconde fois manipulée par les humains, des êtres de la même nature que lui, des confrères chez qui il aurait été tout à fait légitime d'accorder sa confiance mais qui était en réalité bien plus machiavélique que les vampires. _Les humains étaient détestables._

Quand il avait appris cela, Mika s'était alors promis de secourir Yuu-chan, son existence pourrait alors enfin devenir utile dans ce monde dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place. Il devait être la pour Yuu-chan, consacré sa vie juste pour lui car il avait besoin d'aide pour sortir de l'emprise des humains. Mika se devait absolument d'être là pour Yuu-chan et c'était ainsi.

Pendant toutes ces années où il ne l'avait plus revu, il s'était rattaché à l'image de Yuu-chan enfant. Lorsqu'il était tout petit, qu'il lançait des promesses comme quoi il allait anéantir les vampires, donnant alors des faux espoirs aux enfants, lorsqu'il disait ne pas avoir de famille et surtout, lorsqu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ses doux souvenirs avaient le pouvoir d'étirer les lèvres de Mika, formant alors un sourire nostalgique bien qu'il disparaissait très rapidement par la suite.

C'était les seuls souvenirs qu'il se permettait de se remémorer car il ne voulait plus songer aux autres enfants. En effet, l'image de leur mort à chacun lui détruisait le cœur et il ne souhaitait plus entendre leurs cris déchirants, le flot de sang qui jaillissait de leurs corps et leurs derniers regards avant de se faire ôter la vie. Toutes ses horribles images qui défilaient dans sa tête étaient un horrible cauchemar qui ne le faisait que culpabiliser et affreusement souffrir.

Mika se contentait juste de penser à Yuu-chan, le survivant, celui qu'il pourrait retrouver et sauver. Parfois il s'imaginait l'image d'un Yuu-chan plus âgé bien que l'image n'était pas très nette dans sa tête, il était persuadé que Yuu-chan était toujours aussi mignon qu'à l'époque.

Lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de le revoir lors de la bataille à Shinjuku, bien que leur retrouvaille ne fut pas merveilleuse, Mika avait pu revoir son Yuu-chan. Malgré l'épée que lui avait enfoncé son ami, Mika ne s'était pas inquiété car il savait que son corps serait capable de se régénérer mais il était plutôt confus. Il ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait aussi soudainement mais Yuu-chan était bien en face de lui. Il n'était pas le petit garçon de ses rêves ni même celui qu'il s'imaginait parce que à cet instant, il était bien vivant, il était réel et surtout, il l'avait reconnu.

Il n'oublierait jamais le visage de Yuu-chan quand il l'avait revu, quand il avait murmuré son nom avec une voix qui avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revu ni les larmes qui avaient inondé son visage grâce à l'émotion. Yuu-chan pleurait pour Mika, parce qu'il était visiblement heureux de le revoir, de savoir qu'il était toujours vivant. Cela voulait dire que Yuu-chan ne l'avait pas oublié ni rejeté.

Mika était vraiment heureux en prenant conscience de cela car cela signifiait qu'il comptait pour son Yuu-chan. Alors pendant la confusion entre les humains et les vampires, Mika avait bondit sur l'occasion pour porter son ami et fuir mais n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à mener son objectif à bien. L'image du corps de son meilleur ami qui se transformait en un démon à cause de ses foutus humains avait rendu Mika fou de rage. A cause de cela, il n'avait pas pu fuir avec son Yuu-chan ni même lui donner la moindre explication. Ils avaient été à nouveau séparé.

Cependant, Yuu-chan était actuellement présent. A cette pensée, il se sentit rougir et serra plus fortement sa raison de vivre dans ses bras. Yuu-chan avait changé, il était devenu plus grand, plus fort mentalement et plus mature. Il avait compris l'importance du sens de la famille et son sourire était splendide. Mika releva alors doucement son regard en direction du visage de sa « princesse » et aperçut de légère rougeur au coin de ses joues, rendant alors son Yuu-chan adorable et à croquer...

Il sentit alors son besoin de sang humain augmenter et glissa deux de ses doigts contre le cou de Yuu-chan et le caressa doucement comme pour lui prévenir qu'il allait bientôt consommer une partie de son sang. Il posa ses lèvres contre son cou, aspirant cette agréable odeur qui le rendait lentement fou puis commença à lécher cette douce partie qui lui était affreusement tentante. Il savait que Yuu-chan s'était raidit en sentant le contact de sa langue contre sa peau mais il s'était ensuite tout de suite détendu en sentant le baiser que venait tout juste de déposer Mika.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs fier d'avoir réussi à détendre son précieux Yuu-chan, il l'étreignit alors plus fortement et finit par mordre sa peau, goûtant à la douceur du sang humain qui lui fut exquise. Il dut se concentrer pour cesser de boire le sang de Yuu-chan et se recula en se frottant les lèvres.

Voilà, son corps allait définitivement changé et il allait devenir un vrai vampire. Ses yeux devinrent rouges comme le sang et des larmes vinrent une nouvelle fois inonder son visage. C'était trop tard désormais mais il ne regrettait pas son geste car Yuu-chan l'avait convaincu de le faire et surtout, il l'acceptait malgré sa nature de vampire.

C'était dur pour Mika d'admettre qu'il était devenu un de ses monstres que Yuu-chan détestait mais après tout, entre être un vampire ou un humain, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose car dans tous les cas, il se détestait tout de même. Il était devenu le genre de monstre contre lequel Yuu-chan s'était promis d'anéantir depuis son enfance, le genre de monstre que Yuu-chan était censé détesté, le genre de monstre que lui même détesté.

Cela lui faisait mal d'être devenu ainsi mais après tout, Yuu-chan l'aimait toujours alors c'était bien ce qui comptait le plus dans son cœur de vampire. De plus, un jour ou l'autre il aurait bien fini par boire le sang d'un autre humain était donné que celui de Krul Tepes ne lui convenait plus alors il pouvait se considérer honorer d'avoir bu celui de son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'en as plus besoin ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de Mika.

Le blond garda la tête baissé pour cacher ses rougeurs, encore gêné d'avoir succombé à la tentation de boire le sang de son frère de cœur (s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi) et secoua négativement la tête. S'il continuait à boire, il savait qu'il aurait dû mal à cesser.

A cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était désormais plus humain mais bel et bien un vampire. Il allait cesser de vieillir comme les humains normaux et serait contraint de garder son physique actuel durant une longue période tandis que Yuu-chan, lui, continuerait de grandir et vieillir. C'était dur pour lui de se dire qu'il avait voir l'homme qu'il aimait continuer à évoluer tandis que lui devra garder ce corps.

De nouvelles larmes parcoururent son visage car cette idée lui faisait très mal mais il cessa de pleurer en sentant les deux mains du brun contre ses joues. Il avait rapproché son visage du sien et lui murmurait doucement de cesser de pleurer. Yuu-chan essuya les dernières larmes du blond avec ses pouces et lui sourit tendrement avant d'ajouter :

« T'as pas changé. »

Mika se sentit étrangement heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas réellement changé, qu'il restait toujours le Mika de l'époque. Il se mit à son tour à sourire et reprit son sérieux en enlevant les mains de Yuu-chan pour reprendre le contrôle des choses.

« Je vais arrêter de pleurnicher, commença Mika. Je ne veux pas te ressembler.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues ?

— J'insinue que c'est toi le pleurnichard c'est tout. »

Il avait répondu d'une voix très calme pour irriter le brun et avant même que ne Yuu-chan ne puisse répliquer, Mika posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, emprisonnant toutes paroles dans ce doux baiser. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments en toute liberté. Il avait enfin retrouvé son Yuu-chan et Mika avait la certitude que si un jour ils seraient à nouveau séparer, il ferait alors tout son possible pour le retrouver à nouveau, peu importes les années et la douleur. Ils se retrouveraient toujours et encore.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
